


Survival of the Fittest - 1

by QiYuSong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), yocat - Fandom, 요갯
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiYuSong/pseuds/QiYuSong
Summary: Futuristic ABO





	Survival of the Fittest - 1

母星上的各类资源日渐匮乏，部分智人通过修改后代遗传基因存活，被称为调整者。另外一些没有条件接受基因改造的智人在与环境漫长的抗争中自然演化，出现了alpha、beta、以及omega三种性别，被称为衍化者。

随着调整者与衍化者的出现，社会矛盾也在日益激化，终于爆发了长达八年的统治战争。从此，衍化者被调整者支配。

用来庆祝胜利，母星上的调整者每两年会举行一场生存竞争，用来淘汰具有三种性别的衍化者。在这里，101位衍化者将被关在封闭格斗场内厮杀，直至剩下11人存活，看衍化者们原始的厮杀是对调整者而言最有意思的娱乐之一。

这一年，第十届生存竞争开始从各地的衍化者集中营抽选参与人员了。生存竞争是每位衍化者自分化后必须经历的一道坎，运气好能躲过去，运气不好就会被选中参与厮杀，最终横尸异乡。金曜汉也是在偷偷祈祷千万不要抽到自己的众多衍化者之一，可公屏上出现的放大加粗的31号和他手中印着31号的纸片加在一起犹如兜头冷水，让他浑身都打起寒颤。

他被抽中了。

四名调整者特警持枪向他而来，将他隔离人群架起带出集中营。金曜汉被抽中后头脑内一片空白，即便他是一营里最强壮的alpha，他也完全没有自信能从101人的厮杀中存活下来。可他还有两个没分化的弟弟要照看。想到这，他回过头，正对上人群里弟弟们哭红了的眼睛。

他甚至没能来得及和他们道别。

来到竞技场，他见到了将在不久之后和自己厮杀到你死我活的一百位衍化者。大部分人丧着脸担心未来，还有一些人正在努力观察对手，眼神中杀气尽显。

打饭时，随着两个人的出现，衍化者们发出一阵躁动。

金曜汉侧过头问旁边认识没多久的beta曹承衍：“这是怎么了？”

曹承衍只是抬了下眼，遂继续吃饭：“看那个栗色头发的，叫金宇硕，据说是这届长得最好看的omega。”

好巧不巧，那omega打完饭转过身朝着金曜汉身后不远的空位走了过来，金曜汉好奇地探出头，正好和对方四目相对。

那叫金宇硕的omega穿着朴素的训练服，上衣下摆整整齐齐地塞进了裤腰里，勒出来的腰显得不堪一握，一双大眼睛也水灵灵的，颈项上还圈着银闪闪的omega信息素抑制环。

那确实是个一顶一好看的omega，前半生并没什么机会见到omega的金曜汉想。

那omega片刻不曾驻足，并没有在意任何落在自己身上的或露骨或好奇的目光，直奔空桌而去，身后还寸步不离地跟着一个看起来很凶的高个子alpha。

不少人看到那alpha便收回了目光，包括金曜汉。

生存竞争里被选中的omega总是被动的，在人性完全泯灭的竞技场上，他们当中的多数会被信息素制约成为alpha的猎物。毕竟是个连杀人都不是事儿的地方，这些alpha可以对自己捕获到的omega做任何事，充斥着暴力征服和情欲纠葛的桥段也总是能勾起举办方调整者的兴趣，所以调整者们对此从来不会加以制止。

旁边桌子传来说话声：“……好看归好看，但似乎是个有主的。”

“这有什么关系，开始位置是随机的，你只要在那个alpha找到他之前把他标记下来，他就归你了。”

“想想就好爽。要是落到我手里，一定把他……”

金曜汉摇了摇头，看来竞争还没开始呢，alpha们就都已经躁动起来了。

上场前的最后一晚，金曜汉很早就爬上了铁架床，但有些辗转难眠。想着白天弟弟们无助的哭泣，想着竞技场里遇到的形形色色的人，想着明天残酷的搏斗，他也不知究竟什么时候才真的睡着。

梦里，那个叫金宇硕的omega衬衫半褪地靠在他怀里，眼底泛着水汽，一副欲哭不哭似痛非痛的模样，呜咽地唤着他的名字。喘息声在耳畔被放大了无数倍，他终于忍耐不住翻身将那个omega压在身下。在自己的阴影里，那omega发出满足的叹息。就在他本能般叼住对方后颈的腺体准备咬下时，他猝不及防地醒了。

金曜汉平静了一会儿，着了魔般地往被子下探出手，只摸到两腿间一片湿腻。

第二天一大早吃饱喝足，所有人都被一股脑赶进传送室。从这里，他们将被随机传送到竞技场里的任意地点开始搏斗。大家现在都和同营出身的人站在一起，虽然几分钟后就再也没有所谓的阵营了。金曜汉注意到，金宇硕在房间对面似乎和曹承衍正说着什么，很快，之前总和金宇硕成双成对出现的高个子alpha也加入了对话，三个人一起缩在墙角，表情都十分凝重。此外，金宇硕颈项上的银环也被调整者摘下了。金曜汉好奇地闻了闻，奈何身边omega和alpha太多了，各种信息素混杂在一起，他实在是闻不到金宇硕的。

突然，冰冷的机械倒计时声响起，所有衍化者都渐渐安静下来。随着最后一声计时结束，金曜汉全身上下仿佛被人按地暴打了一顿，再睁眼，他已经出现在了模拟成废弃小镇模样的竞技场。他摇摇晃晃地站起，赶紧向着周围有掩护的房屋跑去。四处都有调整者为了转播实况而设置的智能摄像头，在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着红光。

他运气也算不错，推开的第一个房屋里面就有一些食物和饮用水的补给，他赶忙将包背上，继续向前方探索。这时，竞技场顶部公屏上的显示生存人数开始极速下降。金曜汉深吸了一口气，想着现在是最混乱的时候，决定先躲起来，低调地熬过第一天。

他挑了一个视野开阔的屋顶死角趴下，一刻都不敢松懈地监视着不远处的拐角。大概过了有一个多小时，一个熟悉的人影踉踉跄跄地走了过来。金曜汉屏住呼吸探头出去看了一眼，竟然是金宇硕。他半身都是血，手里攥着一柄军刀。

听动静，金宇硕在自己躲藏的屋子的一层翻箱倒柜了一番，一无所获后歇了一会儿便走了。不知为何，想到金宇硕可能受了重伤，金曜汉便控制不住想要追上去。可他刚起身，下面又赶来两个alpha。

“你确定金宇硕往这儿走了？”

“确定。看，这里有血迹，一定还没走远。”

“走，追！”

两个alpha在追踪，金宇硕一个omega肯定凶多吉少。金曜汉赶紧翻下屋顶，从屋里徒手劈碎了木椅取下根木棍就匆忙追了上去。

这时，前方的迷雾中传来一声闷响，像极了躯体倒地的声音。

金曜汉赶忙跑去，却见方才见到的两个alpha都倒地不起。他将尸首翻过面来，只见两个alpha都被干脆利索地一刀封喉 。

他还没来得及躲开，又出现了一个alpha，那alpha看到金曜汉的背包鼓囊囊的，缓缓从腰侧抽出一柄短匕首，摆出了攻击的架势。

一想到这个alpha可能杀了另两位alpha和金宇硕，金曜汉的神智被愤怒充斥。他紧张得吞咽了一下，握紧了木棍，在对方扑上来时一个回旋高踢精准地踢掉匕首，落地时借着跳起的力道将木棍狠狠抽在对方的后脑。那alpha倒地抽搐了一阵，随着血液渗进地砖，慢慢便不再动了。

接连又解决掉三个beta一个alpha后，金曜汉在一个漏顶的小棚子里平安躲到了晚上，他微微松了口气，从包里掏出了面包和水姑且填饱了肚子。

晚上八点整，公屏投映出了一天的屠戮总榜，金曜汉发现自己和金宇硕都名列前茅，金宇硕甚至排到了第六，比自己还要高。金曜汉本以为金宇硕已然重伤遭遇了不测，显然对方还坚持着。他竟然在这个杀到你死我活的竞技场替别人开心，金曜汉自己都觉得自己莫名其妙。

又歇了一会儿，金曜汉紧张到轻微打了个盹后就再也睡不着了，只好收拾好背包，带着从街边金属设施上撅下来的铁棍在夜色中潜行。

倏然，寂静的夜里划过一声凄厉的尖叫。

金曜汉迂回蛰伏在阴影里前进，看到不远处有几个alpha举着火把，团团围住一个看起来刚分化没多久的小omega。

小omega无助地摔倒在地，吓得一句话都说不出来，手里抱着一个精巧的小十字弓，却没有配套的箭。再仔细看，原来箭筒正被为首的alpha不屑地踩在脚底。

那alpha说道：“这只omega要是没人想标记的话就大家一起随便玩儿了？”

旁边的人接口：“我离易感期还有一阵，不着急。”他转向小omega，伸手挑起omega的下颌：“要是你告诉我其他omega都躲在哪里，我就让你多活两天。”

小omega语无伦次道：“不知道，我什么都不知道，一直只有我一个人。”

为首的alpha一耳光抽了上去：“屁话骗谁呢，在你这儿捡到的武器你一个人可背不动。”

后面一个面目狰狞的alpha走上前，“既然你不说，那就别怪哥哥不温柔了。”说着，那alpha粗鲁地撕开小omega的上衣，揪着他的后颈将他压在身下摆出承受侵犯的姿势。

金曜汉握紧了手中的铁棒，犹豫着要不要出手试着救下这个omega。他受不了全程目击一个看上去和自己弟弟们一般年纪的omega在自己眼前被轮番性侵。可对方alpha们在他的视野范围内就已经有五个人了，听声音可能阴影里还站着更多人。

“实在是容忍不了你们这群人渣了呢。”

响亮的话音响起，一个高个子alpha轮着一把长刀从omega身后建筑物的房顶上一跃而下。火把映亮了他的脸，金曜汉发现，竟然是那个总和金宇硕在一起的alpha。

高个子alpha眼神冷冽，挥着长刀就对着为首的alpha砍去。金曜汉见了不再犹豫，也握着铁棍冲了出来，和那高个子alpha一起把小omega护在彼此中间。

高个子alpha愣了愣，只是瞥了金曜汉一眼，手上的攻击不停，却带头往更加阴森的树林方向撤退。

高个子alpha的战斗力很强，和金曜汉一起，对方一共七个alpha，竟全然不是对手，纷纷血溅当场。可他们两个人的体力却也几乎耗尽了。

随着对方最后一个强壮的alpha倒下，金曜汉也跪倒在地，只觉得天旋地转。

他看到，那高个子alpha提着刀向他走来。

恢复意识时，金曜汉被人盖上了一张毛毯拖到了墙边。一旁还缩着那只他救下的小omega。

小omega看他睁开了眼，捂着胳膊上的伤口挣扎着爬起，来到他身边：“我叫李津宇，谢谢你和镇赫哥救了我。”

朦胧的月色下，小omega的脸上还留着斑驳的泪痕，煞是可怜。

金曜汉问道：“镇赫哥？”

“是我。”方才和他一起大杀四方的高个子alpha从阴影里探出头，“我叫李镇赫。刚才谢谢你了，要不然我就跪在那儿了。”

金曜汉低下头：“没什么。”他看到自己小臂上的挫伤和淤青都被人简单处理过了，想到对方并没有趁他神志不清解决掉他，那叫李镇赫的alpha倒是有着与这个竞技场格格不入的堂堂正正。

金曜汉犹豫了片刻，踌躇开口道，“你没杀了我，作为报答便告诉你好了，大概半天前我在西北面的巷子里有见到过你的omega，似乎受了很重的伤，你最好赶在别的alpha之前找到他。”

李镇赫一愣：“什么我的omega？”

金曜汉侧头，确认对方的疑惑神情是真的而不是方才被打坏了脑子：“我是说金宇硕。他不是你的omega吗？”

李镇赫一副恍然大悟的模样：“你是说宇硕啊。”遂即神色变得紧张起来：“你说他受伤了？”

金曜汉点头：“我看到他的时候他满身都是血，后面似乎还追着好几个alpha。”

李镇赫握紧了手中的刀：“他有武器吗？”

金曜汉想了想，回答道：“有把军刀。”

李镇赫叹了口气：“看到屠戮榜前十有他的名字，应该还活着，只能祈祷你看到的血都是别人溅上去的吧。宇硕近身格斗蛮厉害的，只要有短兵武器在手，一般的alpha应该奈何不了他。”

在一旁的李津宇也凑了过来：“镇赫哥哥的omega听起来好帅。”

李镇赫摇了摇头，解释道：“宇硕不是我的omega。我们两个还有另外几个兄弟战乱时都和家人走散，一起结伴逃命来着，最后全被调整者抓住关进了十营。他是我一起长大的很珍贵的弟弟。”

金曜汉听罢，心里说不清道不明，有些想法在蠢蠢欲动。

“他还没有alpha？”金曜汉一不小心就把心底的问题问出了口。

李镇赫眯起了眼睛，瞬间散发出压制性的alpha信息素：“你要是和别的alpha一样打着在竞技场上捕获他的主意，现在就站起来跟我打一场！”

金曜汉连连摇头：“不是的，对不起哥，多八卦了两句。”他匆忙掏开背包，问道，“我这里还剩着几个面包，哥和津宇要不要来吃点东西？”

李镇赫这才收敛了信息素中突然带出的杀意，一旁的金曜汉和李津宇纷纷都松下一口气。三人无事地度过了第一晚。

竞技场是全封闭的，日光只会根据调整者的选择而改变，但生存竞争开始的第二天凌晨，调整者们给出了金曜汉一生中所见过的最恐怖的曙光。

入目之处，一片血红。

金曜汉一行三人的食物储备告罄了，他们之中只有李镇赫没怎么负伤便主动提出去寻找食物，金曜汉和李津宇则留在原地看守昨夜搜刮到的战利品。

一阵阴森森的风从树林的方向刮来，金曜汉和李津宇对视一眼，纷纷警觉起来。他们都闻到了浓厚的血腥味和信息素。

金曜汉拿过李津宇的十字弓， 挡在了李津宇前面。

两个人都屏住呼吸，对方似乎也意识到了这里有人，脚步声被刻意放轻。

终于，前方的灌木丛的叶子飒飒而动，一只血红的手艰难地拨开树丛，显露了出来。

来者有着一张圆圆小小的脸庞，看身形是一个omega，咬着牙，半拖半扛着一个负伤的alpha。他瞳孔倒映出武装的金曜汉和李津宇时，流露出名为绝望的晦暗神情。

那alpha强撑着抬了下头，用尽全力推了推他：“东杓你不要管我了，赶紧跑！”

可尽管如此，叫东杓的omega也没有扔下他的alpha，倔强地掏出一把小折叠刀。

“胜宇哥，只要你还有一口气在，我都不会丢下你。”

金曜汉愣住，缓缓放下十字弓，作势要蹲下。

那意外闯入的omega以为金曜汉要有什么动作，连忙大声叫道：“不许动！听见没有，不许动！再动我就……”

那omega挥了挥刀，却浑身都因害怕而剧烈颤抖。

金曜汉没有理他，也并不忌惮对方会有什么攻击能力，从书包里拿出了最后一瓶饮用水，给那omega从地上滚了过去。

那omega以为是什么武器，迟迟不敢动身。三番抬眼打量了金曜汉和李津宇后，这才小心翼翼地伸出一只脚把水瓶踢到自己脚下，确定只是一瓶饮用水后这才快速捡了起来，赶紧扶着他的alpha换了一条路离开，还两三步一回头打量金曜汉，生怕对方换了想法再追上来对他们赶尽杀绝。

眼看着那对alpha和omega走出了些距离，金曜汉猝不及防地捡起十字弓向斜前方茂盛的树枝上连发三箭。

树下传来一声闷响，金曜汉确定了自己的直觉，方才那里确实躲了一个人。他飞速跑了过去，只见一个略显瘦弱的身影正挣扎着要从地上爬起。

金曜汉猛扑上去扭住对方的手腕，对方也不甘示弱，借力反握住金曜汉的手腕一翻，瞬间化解了八成的力道。只是金曜汉胜在了出其不意，忍着手腕被反扭的剧痛，还是仗着体型优势牢牢将人制服在了身下。

两人四目相对，金曜汉看到了一双无比熟悉的黑曜石般澄澈明亮的眸子，又似乎有什么神奇的魔力，吸引得金曜汉有些魂不守舍。

是金宇硕。

这是金曜汉第一次如此近距离地看金宇硕的眼睛，从上俯视的占有者角度，看穿了金宇硕无法掩藏的慌乱不安和不知所措，他那被金曜汉死死按在地上的手微微颤着，剧烈挣扎时领口被扯开，露出了鲜血淋漓的一道咬痕。看那咬痕的深度，估计本来是alpha瞄着腺体咬上去的，在关键时刻被惊险避开，这才落在了一侧的肩颈上，却也已经有些轻微感染的症状。

金曜汉缓过神来，有意的对他散发出压制和安抚的alpha信息素：“别怕，我带你去找镇赫哥。”

本以为金宇硕会卸下力道，谁知道他听罢挣扎的愈发厉害：“看见我脖子上的伤了吗，上一个见到的alpha也是这么和我说的，说要带我去找镇赫。你们alpha真是，说谎都不带换一句说。”

可金宇硕越挣扎越痛苦。他已经一天一夜没有吃东西了，还频繁被alpha信息素干扰。没有手去够武器，他在强壮的alpha面前完全失去了还击之力。

金曜汉也是很无奈，他恨不得马上把金宇硕带回他藏身的地方疗伤，可对方就像他小时候在窄巷里救下的猫儿，明明已经奄奄一息，却依然倔强得张牙舞爪，不接受自己的好意。

幸好这时李镇赫闻到了血腥气跑了回来，来不及放下手里的一篼果子就赶忙上前让金宇硕先看到自己的脸。

“没事了宇硕，我在。是我。”

金宇硕看到李镇赫，缓缓张口，似乎本想说些什么，可最后只是疲倦地合上了眼，喃喃道：“镇赫，我好累，全身都疼。”

金曜汉看李镇赫满手的东西，主动把金宇硕打横抱在怀里，跟在李镇赫身后带他回到了几个人藏身的角落。看着伤痕累累的omega，金曜汉不自觉学着方才李镇赫的语气，更加用力地将他搂住，“没事了宇硕，不怕。”

有我在。

不会再有事了。

金宇硕真的是筋疲力竭，好不容易放松下紧绷了一整天的神经，一下子就睡得几乎昏死了过去。金曜汉起身把金宇硕身边的位置让给李津宇，好让他给金宇硕处理伤口并上药包扎，自己去帮李镇赫整理从李津宇这里找到的武器。李津宇搬不走也不会使用其中的大部分武器，所以统统交给李镇赫处理了。

金曜汉在李镇赫身侧蹲下，好奇道，“他哪里找到的那么多武器，我第一天除了吃的什么都没找见。”

李镇赫换了个舒服的盘腿坐姿：“你可能被传送到了竞技场的边缘地带所以不知道。正中心的建筑物内有很多补给，生存竞争刚开始的半个小时有很多人去抢，很多都送了命。他们五个omega大概是在那场混乱里捡的漏。”

“五个omega，那剩下的几个人呢。”金曜汉追问道。

李镇赫面色一暗，“去找吃的时候在附近看到了两个omega的……尸体，可能是他们当中的人吧。”

金曜汉听罢，一时说不出话来。

李镇赫翻了翻，从武器堆里挑出了一把廓尔喀弯刀递给了金曜汉：“你拿走防身吧，这弯刀形状看着奇特了一点，但杀伤力很强。”

那之后，他又挑出了一把阿拉斯加捕鲸叉，把剩下的武器都埋在了树下，填平土前还特意拖过来了几个alpha的尸体挡在上面，营造出一种这里只埋着尸体的样子。

等他们处理好现场，金宇硕也醒了，看起来很虚弱没有精神气的样子，肩颈上严严实实地被裹上了绷带，冲鼻的药草和淡淡的血腥几乎盖住了信息素的气味。

他伸手徒劳的抓了抓有些感染的伤口，似乎很痒的样子，目光望向李镇赫开口道：“我把你的药都用完了，怎么办。”

李镇赫走上前，一边把方才挑的阿拉斯加捕鲸叉递给他一边说道：“能怎么办，只能祈祷之后咱们都别受伤吧，自己照顾好自己。”

金宇硕点了点头，小心收好阿拉斯加捕鲸叉这个又有锯齿又有利刃的双面军刀。

李镇赫向金曜汉和李津宇走近几步：“又没物资了，宇硕的情况也不太好，我们大概会找个地方躲起来。所以……大家保重。”

这意思，是要告别他们分开行动了。

金曜汉和李津宇两人纷纷愣住，虽然明白竞技场内没有阵营，下次见面他们可能就会兵刃相向，可没想到分别的瞬间来的如此得快。

是李津宇先小跑着追上前去开的口，“镇赫哥，我可不可以跟着你们？我真的……我吃不了多少东西，也绝对不会拖你们后腿，还能帮你们找物资、守夜、打水、换药。我……我想活下去……”

说着，竟然啪嗒啪嗒掉起了眼泪。

李镇赫看了金宇硕一眼，两个人都从彼此的眼中读出了不忍。

良久，金宇硕叹了口气，走上前将比自己还要高却面容稚气的小omega圈入怀里，轻轻拍了拍他的后背，哄道：“好了好了，一起走吧，你和你的朋友能捡出那么多武器，一定很厉害，能活下去的。”

金曜汉看李津宇用脏兮兮的袖口擦干了眼泪准备跟上，在后面有些不知所措。他也想跟上，李镇赫他亲身体会过实力有多么强悍，金宇硕又是第一晚屠戮榜第六，成为他们的朋友远比成为他们的敌人有价值。

尤其是，金曜汉承认自己也有私心。对金宇硕的一点点私心。

在这个竞技场上可有可无，却在关键时刻足以左右他情感的私心。

这时，金宇硕突然回过头，第一次在眼角眉梢间对金曜汉流露出笑意：“你呢，还站在那儿干什么，也想挤点眼泪吗？到底要不要跟上来？”

金曜汉知道，这是他们也要带上自己的意思。

他亦是控制不住地笑弯了眼睛，大步跟了上去。

四个人轮流放哨寻找物资实在是方便了许多，金曜汉由衷感慨。几个人各自分工，警戒放哨与补充食物两不耽误，大家很快都恢复到了还不错的状态。第二天和第三天晚上，几个人虽然都没有进入屠戮榜，却也平安无事地躲过了其他人的攻击。

和金宇硕实际相处了一阵后后金曜汉发现， 这位他以为像高岭之花十五夜月一般高不可攀的omega，其实比自己大了几岁，很亲切很温柔，会把鱼肉剃好刺再递给自己和李津宇。李津宇非常爱黏着金宇硕和李镇赫 ，他们也似乎很习惯照顾弟弟的样子，真心宠着李津宇。李镇赫对金曜汉也很好，手把手教他如何捉鱼烤鱼，还传授了许多极其实用的独门格斗技巧。

第四天晚上八点，公屏放出消息，因为参赛人数减少过半，竞技场的范围也将缩小，还会增加各种未知的危险因素，比如上一届就出现了毒虫和猛兽，上上届则模拟了洪水。

此外，物资集中的中心地带被屏蔽在了新范围之外，也就意味着从此刻开始，所有人都只能靠进入危机四伏的幽暗树林寻找食物果腹，并且不会再有新的武器出现了。药物则会根据综合战绩每两天发放一次，每个营地将由得分最高的人选择获取一种药品。

当然，这药品可以自用，可以交易，更可以抢夺。

在场还存活着的alpha和omega都非常需要信息素抑制剂，而抑制剂也只会在药品发放的选项里随机出现。没有抑制剂，易感期的alpha与发情期的omega都有极高的可能不用beta动手自己就能躁郁而死。因此，抑制剂对他们来说基本算是生存必需品了。

金曜汉一行人里的李镇赫脾气越来越焦躁不安，几乎无法平静地坐住五分钟。金宇硕因为低烧控制信息素的能力越来越差，又因为之前险些被别的alpha捕获，清冽的昙花香的信息素气味也彻底暴露，若是再控制不住，无疑等于无时不刻在向其他alpha和omega暴露自己的位置。李津宇则是第一夜被一群alpha一惊吓，隐隐有快进入发情期的趋势，橙花味的信息素越来越甜，搞得金曜汉为了避嫌至少和他隔着一两米走。

第五天了，再过一天晚上就会按营发放补给。金曜汉一行人在屠戮榜上累计得分都很高，很有可能会拿到补给，便选择继续躲在树林深处，以防被别人抢夺。

见李津宇有些走不动了，李镇赫便提出自己和金曜汉去找些食物，伤口感染后有点发烧的金宇硕和体力透支的李津宇原地歇息一会儿 。越往树林深处走越暗不见光，而且天黑后寻找猎物的难度又会增大，黄昏时分躲在水源边捕猎也确实是最佳时机。

金曜汉还是不太擅长捕鱼，于是借了李津宇的十字弓去撞撞运气能不能在树林里猎到其他动物。他在过来时有看到几只鹌鹑，想着或许可以猎到一只当食物。可不知道是不是运气不好，整个树林里寂静的像是只有他一个活人，转了一小圈什么都没有找到。于是，他果断在自己会迷路之前选择原路折回。

他总是觉得似乎有什么东西正藏在树林深处看着自己。或许是调整者的监控摄像头吧，他想。

可他热衷于冒险的性格又令他停住脚步，想要走入前方的黑暗中一探究竟。

就在这时，他闻到金宇硕的信息素突然变浓了。一担心，他便不再探究那诡异的第六感，转头向信息素传来的方向飞速跑去。

等他赶到时，看到金宇硕武器脱手狼狈地摔倒在地，头撞到了树根晕了过去，李津宇则在金宇硕前面瑟瑟发抖地挡着。

经过几天相处，金曜汉alpha的天性让他不自觉地把金宇硕和李津宇都当成自己有义务保护的omega。于是，他看都没看对手就草率地跳了出来将二人护到身后。

定睛一看，对面来的竟然是个熟人。

“李翰洁，怎么是你？”

对方看到他也是很惊讶：“金曜汉？”

李翰洁亦是一营出身，之前和金曜汉并不亲近，但好歹是十多年间在同一个集中营里因为年龄相近而彼此脸熟的关系。

金曜汉犹豫了一下，并没有放下手中瞄准对方心脏的十字弓。

保护心仪的omega似乎对alpha而言是一种本能。

李翰洁撇了撇嘴，目光绕开金曜汉投向金宇硕：“这就是那个第一晚屠戮榜第六的金宇硕吧，得分排的挺高的，怎么这么不禁打，拿着军刀都打不过我赤手空拳，啧啧。”

金曜汉听后简直是无语了：“你一个专门培养格斗者的一营出身的alpha，难道指望着被一个专门收留流浪者的十营出身的omega踢出脑浆才满意吗？”

李翰洁愣了一下：“什么omega？你说金宇硕是omega？”

这回换成金曜汉愣住了：“兄弟，你是有什么隐疾吗，闻不出来这是omega？”

李翰洁揉了揉鼻子，“感觉他的信息素不甜啊。”

金曜汉扶额：“谁说omega信息素就全是甜的？”

“成人漫画里不都是这么写的。”

“……漫画是漫画，现实是现实。”

“现实里你在一营见过omega？”

金曜汉想了想，确实没见过。

“那你见过那么好看的alpha？”

“见过啊，我难道不是长的特别特别好看的alpha？”

金曜汉觉得自己有几百句吐槽哽在了喉咙里。

金曜汉深吸了口气决定不再和李翰洁废话，他把金宇硕扶进怀里检查有没有磕出伤，看到金宇硕脑后鼓出了一个肿包，简直对李翰洁气不打一处来：“我给你三十秒离开这里，要不然我动手了。”

李翰洁还恍然不绝金曜汉已经动真格了，还在叨叨道：“别啊，我是看金宇硕和李镇赫排名高想来和他组队的，本来就想试试对方的能力，谁知道……”

谁知道这是个omega啊。

“对了，”李翰洁似乎又想到了什么：“我和一个beta一起来的，那个beta说跟这两个人组队稳赚不赔。”

金曜汉想，什么beta。正想着，就看到之前在训练营有过几面之缘的曹承衍气喘吁吁地跑了过来。

他突然想通了，可能生存竞争开始前他看到曹承衍李镇赫和金宇硕凑在角落里商量的，就是要组队活下去。

曹承衍还算友好，又是一行人里唯一不受信息素干扰的人，所以和谁关系都不错。金宇硕醒过来后或许是生气或许是觉得丢脸，一直背过身不理新加入的两个人，等李镇赫回来了更是就在李镇赫后面缩着。李镇赫对李翰洁的贸然出手也似乎有着不满，但听曹承衍讲了两个人互相保护撑到现在的过程后，面色稍微友善了些。

李翰洁看着凶悍，其实年纪比金曜汉还小一点，自从知道了金宇硕是omega后，一直对金宇硕好奇地打量来打量去，但好在并无恶意。

吃饱肚子后，又壮大了队伍的几个人沉默着，因为在外面怕暴露，所以把火也扑灭了，相对坐在黑暗里。

李翰洁有些无聊，推了推金曜汉开启了话匣子：“之前偷听一个beta说，李镇赫救下了一群omega，都跑哪儿去了，里面有没有好看的想找alpha的？”

金曜汉随手擦着他的弯刀：“就你信他们胡说八道，只救下了一个，剩下的都死了。”

李翰洁沉默了一会儿。

另一边，李津宇和金宇硕都累了，想先睡一会儿。只有曹承衍和李翰洁还不困，于是决定今夜他们来第一轮警戒。只见金曜汉枕着自己的背包原地躺到树下，而金宇硕拿了一张毯子和李津宇一起盖着缩到李镇赫旁边，三个人像一窝小动物一样挤在一起。

李翰洁惊了，趴到金曜汉耳边小声问道：“那个叫李镇赫的alpha，有两个omega？”

金曜汉怀疑自己听错了：“什么？”

李翰洁偷偷指了指李镇赫那边：“那个金宇硕和李津宇，都是他的omega？我还以为你俩一人一个呢。”

金曜汉一着急，结巴了半天：“不……不是……他……我们不是那种关系。”

幸好当时四周一片黑暗，不然李翰洁一定能看到金曜汉红透了的脸。

被金曜汉好心科普了omega与alpha之间“无关第二性别一起面对生死后就是好兄弟”的理论后，第二轮警戒换成李镇赫和李津宇时，李翰洁挤眉弄眼地把金曜汉枕着的书包踢到金宇硕旁边，“那你去睡你新的好兄弟旁边，我喜欢树下面。”

金宇硕被守夜换班的动静短暂惊醒了一下， 没太注意在自己身后躺下来的金曜汉，一个人把脸埋在毯子里，很自然地又睡了过去。

金曜汉不知道金宇硕对他怎么想，但以他对金宇硕信息素的敏感度以及初次相见的惊鸿一瞥都能害得他做春梦这种现象来看，两个人的信息素匹配度肯定很高。这样的话，自己的信息素同理应该对金宇硕也很有吸引力才对，他不知道为什么金宇硕一直对他没有表现出特别的在意。

他赌气一般仗着金宇硕已经睡着，偷偷放出了点他那淡薄的红酒信息素，妄想着用自己的信息素拢罩住对方。

再过两个小时，轮到金曜汉和金宇硕守夜。金宇硕被李镇赫拍了好几下才醒，一睁眼就看到李镇赫看他的眼神很是奇怪，一副欲言又止的样子。清醒过来的他眯眼一瞧，原来自己睡着睡着竟然连人带毯子拱进了金曜汉怀里，顿时感觉脸上热辣辣的。

李镇赫打趣道：“硕啊，是不是该领抑制剂了。”

话音刚落他就被金宇硕狠狠锤了一拳。

无辜挨锤的还有金曜汉，睡得好好的，突然被怪力omega重重一拳砸到肩膀，差点没原地跳起来。

“醒醒，该咱们守夜了。”早已调整好表情的金宇硕说道。

金曜汉和金宇硕背靠背坐着守夜，怕犯困打瞌睡，金曜汉努力找起了话题：“我其实运气可好了，也不知道这次是怎么回事，被抽中参加生存竞争。”

金宇硕轻声笑了笑：“调整者们不是承诺会放活下来的人走吗，说不定你会活下去永远离开集中营，离开母星呢。这也是一种幸运。听说有衍化者占领了调整者的殖民卫星，建立了独立的主权国家了呢。可以逃跑去那里呀。”

金曜汉想了想，觉得确实有道理：“希望吧，我想带着弟弟们离开这里，一定不会让他们也经历生存竞争。”

金宇硕微微仰起了头，软软的头发有些亲昵地蹭到金曜汉的脖子，“你知道吗，生存竞争在我们十营还有一个别名，叫吃人游戏。因为十营从来没有人从生存竞争里出来过，无论生死，所以都说这个竞技场只吃人，不吐人。”

金曜汉听罢，安慰道：“你和镇赫哥都那么厉害，这次会活下来的。”

金宇硕摇了摇头：“两年前，十营里有个比我和镇赫还厉害很多的人被抽中，可依旧是有去无回。他是在最后一波攻击里被淘汰掉的，所以连转播画面都没有，我们甚至不知道他是怎么死的，谁杀的他。没有尸首，没有遗物，他仿佛就那么在比赛结束的最后刹那人间蒸发了。”

金曜汉沉默了。

金宇硕继续说道：“我能理解这里每一个人想要活下去的迫切，也能想象每个人背后都有着亲人爱人朋友在虔诚地为他们祈祷。来之前我想着，不到万不得已，我一定不会先对任何人动手。可是就在游戏刚开始的瞬间，就在我刚刚站稳的时候，就有人扑上来死死卡住了我的脖子。那时候我意识到，在这个调整者创造的世界里，只有仇恨和杀戮，没有人能真正幸存。要想活着，只能如调整者所愿，堕落成比他们更十恶不赦的罪人。”

能在地狱里同魔鬼厮杀的，除了上帝，只有魔鬼。

第六天下午，他们同一组beta战斗，对方不敌逃走。傍晚，金曜汉一行经过了一片厮杀现场，遍地都是触目惊心的暗红血痕和残肢断臂。李津宇一阵一阵地反胃，最后被李镇赫拿毯子裹住头背过了那片炼狱。

金曜汉注意到，其中一个被砍下头的尸首，像极了下午时遇到的其中一位beta。他的头在几步开外，滚过浸满污血后变得泥泞的土壤，仿佛扎根生长在了命丧此处的人粉碎的骨肉上。

晚上，开始了第一波资源分配。他们彼此散开了些，等待着结果的公布。到了点，金曜汉蹲在树丛里，看到一个调整者的小无人机准确地朝着他的方向飞来，稳稳地停在了他的头顶上方。调整者们给他的选择有信息素抑制剂，快速止血剂，和消炎药。

金曜汉毫不犹豫地选了信息素抑制剂，有备无患。

无人机当下给他投掷了一管抑制剂，之后重新升高消失在了顶棚。

他选择时几乎没有犹豫，所以结束的也格外早。他返回集合地时，不小心看到李镇赫和金宇硕隐藏的地方。金宇硕是十营得分最高的人，所以也有获得资源分配，只是，李镇赫与金宇硕的神色格外严肃。

金曜汉伫立在原地，听见了他们的对话。

“怎么会没有信息素抑制剂？选项只有营养剂，脱敏药，和退烧药。”先是传来金宇硕焦急的声音。

李镇赫安抚道，“先冷静下来赶紧选一个，之前他们确实说过药品选项是随机的。”

最终金宇硕选了营养剂。

将药剂收好，他压低了声音对李镇赫说道：“如果下一次还没有抑制剂，咱们两个可能都撑不过去了。你说，会不会是调整者不希望十营的人活下来，所以故意不给我们抑制剂这个选项……”

李镇赫对此没有认同，却也没有否认。


End file.
